Minuit moins cinq
by Tonksinette
Summary: Des murmures courent sur les eaux du Lac d'Avalon, d'où semble parfois s'échapper le prénom de Merlin. Et la magie s'étire sous sa peau, sentant ce qu'il ne peut encore que deviner, et qui fait fondre la pellicule de glace qui couvrait son cœur. Il est l'heure. L'heure du retour du Roi Arthur.


**Rated :** _K._

**Pairing :**_Arthur & Merlin_

**Interméde musical** :_ Call me maybe, Ben Howard._

**Note : **_J'ai le syndrome de l'écriture automatique, & je produis des textes comme d'autres crayonnent. Sans vraiment y penser. Donc, voici le nouveau produit de mon cerveau, qui sera un two shot. Ou plus, car me connaissant, je sais que je ne peux pas me poser de limites lorsqu'il s'agit de l'écriture. Et pour ceux qui hurleront au scandale à la fin du chapitre : le Merthur arrive dans le deuxième chapitre. Au fait, "Alba" signifie "aube" en latin. Il se trouve que c'est l'ancien nom d'Albion. Et il est réellement minuit moins cinq sur l'horloge de la fin du monde, mise à jours par les directeurs du Bulletin des scientifiques atomistes, basés à l'Université de Chicago._

* * *

**Le réveil de la magie.**

* * *

Il était minuit moins cinq avant la fin du monde, et Merlin commençait à penser qu'Arthur était en retard.

Le sorcier était assis dans un vieux pub en périphérie de la petite ville d'Glastonbury, qui lui rappelait les tavernes de Camelot. Les tables étaient en bois massif, ainsi que les chaises, ce qui les rendaient particulièrement inconfortables pour son postérieur d'homme âgé. Les murs sombres et humides étaient habillés de têtes d'animaux empaillés, témoins muets de la passion du patron des lieux pour la chasse. Le lieu était presque vide, en dehors de quelques habitués que la rusticité du pub ne rebutait pas, et qui commentait le dernier match de football. Merlin n'avait jamais compris ce sport, tellement moins beau que les joutes et les combats d'épées où les participants démontraient leur force et leur agilité. Aucun des footballeurs d'aujourd'hui n'auraient pu faire le poids une seule seconde contre Perceval, ou Lancelot. Et les Chevaliers étaient animés d'un vrai esprit sportif, pas comme ces hommes modernes qui se comportaient comme de véritables rustres avec leurs adversaires.

La lumière du soleil passait à travers les carreaux crasseux et venait tomber sur le parquet troué et collant, tombant sur la main fripée aux veines violettes de Merlin qui reposait sur la table. Il contemplait le nom inscrit sur la carte des menus que personne n'ouvrait jamais : _La tête de dragon_. Cela faisait longtemps que les choses ayant trait avec sa vie à Camelot ne lui brisaient plus le cœur en des dizaines de petits morceaux. Maintenant, il avait simplement un infime pincement dans son muscle cardiaque, parce qu'il songeait que s'il ne s'était pas enfuis comme un voleur après avoir vu Arthur dériver dans la barque, il aurait pu profiter de cette vie encore plus longtemps. Les jours les plus longs, où il n'était occupé à rien, il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans les souvenirs de ses amis, de Gaius. Et alors, il lui arrivait de sentir une immense tristesse fondre sur lui pour l'attraper entre ses serres aiguisées. Ces instants étaient les seuls durant lesquels il se laissait abattre. « _Je veux que tu sois toujours toi-même_ » lui avait dit Arthur et Merlin n'était pas homme à s'apitoyer sur son sort, alors il se battait pour demeurer lui-même.

Et ce n'était pas chose aisée lorsque l'on vivait seul, au milieu des bois, depuis plus de mille six cent ans. Merlin ne pouvait même pas voir une activité parce qu'il n'était inscrit dans aucun registre de mairie. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il aurait pu faire un excellent professeur d'Histoire. Mais il n'était, par définition, jamais né dans son présent et ne mourrait jamais. Comment, dans ce cas, avoir des papiers conformes qui n'attireraient aucunes questions ? Alors, il était forcé de demeurer en marge de la société et de se faire discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Pourtant, un métier lui aurait permis de faire quelque chose de ses vieilles mains et de stimuler son esprit. Mais, pour cela, il devait se contenter de ramasser des plantes dans la forêt et de concocter des potions qui ne lui servaient jamais et qu'il finissait par jeter.

De plus, certaines plantes présentes à l'époque médiévale et jusqu'au dix septième siècle, n'existaient plus et cela restreignait considérablement ses choix de préparations. Et puis, il y avait la magie, nécessaire, mais qu'il ne pratiquait plus depuis la bulle du Pape Innocent VIII ordonnant la pendaison des sorcières, en mille quatre cent quatre vingt quatre. C'était trop risqué, et même si le temps glissait sur lui sans dommage, Merlin n'était pas immortel et il préférait ne pas se voir passer une corde autour du cou parce qu'il pratiquait sa magie. Ou servir de sujet d'expérience dans les jours actuels. Alors, le sorcier avait repoussé la magie au fond de lui, dans son recoin le plus sombre et l'avait laissé dormir, lovée sur elle-même. Et quelque part, c'était trahir Arthur de renier cette partie de lui. Mais il se réconfortait en tentant de se persuader qu'il en allait de sa sécurité et qu'il ne pouvait réellement faire autrement.

_« - Bonsoir, Emrys ! »_

Une petite voix joyeuse éclate dans le pub comme un coup de tonnerre et réussit à faire sourire Merlin. C'est un instant rare, après mille six cent ans de solitude, cela lui semble presque étrange de sentir les coins de sa bouche remonter vers le haut. Mais il finira probablement par s'y habituer, car depuis quelques semaines, le geste devenait plus agréable. Puis, un doux parfum de fleurs parvint à son nez et il devina que sa propriétaire n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Cette odeur lui rappelle ses promenades dans la forêt de Camelot et, parfois, il se demanda si ce n'était pas ce qui expliqué qu'il n'ait pas repoussé la jeune femme la première fois qu'elle est venue lui adresser la parole. Parfois, Merlin voudrait enfouir son nez dans ses longs cheveux d'un blond pale pour s'enivrer de son parfum et s'imaginer à Camelot, quelques secondes. Mais un vieil homme serrant contre lui une jeune femme paraîtrait certainement suspect au patron du lieu et il ne voulait pas être accusé de pédophilie.

Alba n'était pas semblable aux autres filles de son âge, et Merlin savait qu'elle n'avait aucun amis parce qu'elle le lui avait dit, un jour. Elle ne possédait pas de portable, pas d'ordinateur, ni même de télévision chez elle. Ses loisirs étaient la lecture, le dessin et les promenades dans la nature. C'était d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, alors que Merlin contemplait encore une fois le Lac Avalon, assis sur l'herbe verte. Alba était simplement venue s'asseoir à ses côtés et, étrangement, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, elle lui avait décrit son affection et sa fascination pour l'endroit, qui lui semblait magique. Et Merlin n'en revenait pas, l'écoutant discourir avec gaieté, en écarquillant ses grands yeux bleu.

Elle lui avait dit avoir entendu le Lac d'Avalon murmurer, une nuit alors qu'elle s'était échappée de chez ses parents qui se disputaient encore une fois. Et Merlin avait vu ses iris mordorées étinceler, le mettant au défi de lui crier qu'elle était folle. Mais le sorcier n'avait eu aucune envie de faire cela, seulement de la serrer dans ses bras. Parce que lui aussi percevait les chuchotements courants à la surface de l'eau presque noire et il lui semblait qu'ils augmentaient avec le temps. Alors, Merlin avait sourit, pour la première fois depuis l'Union des Deux Couronnes, en mille six cent trois. Et cette réponse muette avait scellé entre eux une nouvelle et précieuse amitié. Celle d'un vieil homme silencieux dont les pieds foulaient la Terre d'Albion depuis plus de mille ans et d'une jeune femme rêveuse devant avoir environ une vingtaine d'années.

_« - Vous prenez un thé blanc, comme d'habitude ? »_

Merlin acquiesça en silence, sentant la petite main chaude d'Alba se poser brièvement sur son épaule, couverte par ses longs cheveux blancs. Les premiers soirs où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le petit pub, le sorcier sursautait toujours lorsqu'elle le touchait. Mais il se réhabituait au contact humain, au fil des rendez-vous. Depuis la mort d'Arthur, Merlin était devenu un solitaire. Alba lui réapprenait à s'ouvrir aux autres, patiemment, et, parfois, elle lui évoquait Gwen. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément humain chez ces deux femmes, comme si elles pouvaient révéler la lumière qui se trouvait en chacun. D'ailleurs, un des plus grands regrets de Merlin était de n'être pas retourné auprès de son amie pour la soutenir. Mais cela aurait été trop difficile parce qu'elle lui aurait rappelé Arthur.

L'odeur fleurie de la jeune femme s'évapora et Merlin entendit les semelles de ses vieilles chaussures usées traîner sur le sol. Puis, elle passa commande au patron grognon du lieu qui fit fonctionner ses machines afin d'en tirer leurs boissons, qui ne vaudraient jamais celles de Gaius. A l'époque actuelle, plus personnes ne semblaient savoir comment utiliser les herbes pour faire de vrais breuvages ou de vrais plats, au grand désespoir de Merlin. Les techniques du médecin de Camelot seraient certainement totalement déplacées en l'an deux mille treize, mais le sorcier devait avouer qu'il gagnerait des fortunes en ouvrant un commerce de consommations biologiques. Les femmes des villes en étaient folles car la mode prônait le retour à la nature. Et pourtant, elles continuaient de grimacer dès qu'elles devaient passer dans la terre avec leurs chaussures à talons ou sentaient l'odeur chaude des vaches dans un champs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alba était de retour, posant une tasse d'eau brune fumante devant Merlin. Puis, la jeune femme s'assit face à lui, sur le banc de bois vermoulu, serrant une autre tasse qui contenait, elle, du chocolat chaud. Une pensée violette était entremêlée dans cheveux blonds, et ses yeux surlignés de deux traits noirs brillaient derrière ses grandes lunettes rondes. Un sourire fleurissait ses lèvres rosées et elle remonta les manches de son gilet moutarde, surmontant une robe vert foncé à col claudine noir, qui évoquait à Merlin les années cinquante. Même en vivant au milieu des bois entourant le Lac Avalon, le sorcier savait qu'elle était loin de ressembler à l'image de la femme idéale de l'année deux mille treize. Et pourtant, Alba possédait une beauté légèrement désuète. Elle était le genre de femme qui aurait pu plaire à Gwaine, qui affectionnait la simplicité.

_« - Quelle histoire allez-vous me raconter, aujourd'hui ? »_

C'était leur rituel. Chaque soir, Merlin racontait une histoire et elle lui payait sa consommation. Il ne lui était pas difficile de conter la vie des grands personnages de l'Histoire, puisqu'il avait traversé les siècles. Et, par un hasard troublant, le sujet favori d'Alba était le Moyen-Age. Et plus particulièrement ce que les historiens contemporains nommaient « les légendes ». Parce que plus personne ne croyait que des sorciers, des dragons, ou la magie aient pu exister. Cela effrayait car tout le monde voulait contrôler son existence, la comprendre et que les phénomènes fantastiques ne répondaient à aucune règle précise. Cela brisait le cœur de Merlin d'entendre que le Roi Arthur n'avait jamais existé, que lui même n'avait jamais existé. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, sinon on l'expédierait tout droit dans un asile.

Souvent, quand elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain, ils restaient assis ensembles longtemps après que la lune se soit levée dans le ciel noir. Merlin l'écoutait raconter les moqueries de ses camarades, quand elle était petite, parce qu'elle préférait parler aux animaux plutôt qu'aux humains. Ou encore, elle lui décrivait sa dernière création vestimentaire, imaginée dans son petit atelier coloré. Une seule fois, Alba avait réussi à convaincre le sorcier de sortir des alentours d'Avalon pour venir voir l'endroit où elle travaillait, en centre ville. Merlin avait été étonné parce que l'agitation de la ville lui avait plu, malgré les regards étonnés des habitants qui se posaient inévitablement sur ce vieux monsieur aux longs cheveux et à la longue barbe blanche, qui ne ressemblait à personne. Et il aimait beaucoup la boutique de son amie, qui semblait emplie de lumière, au milieu des façades sales et sombres.

Quant au sorcier, il restait silencieux la plupart du temps en dehors de ses récits. Ses journées n'avaient rien de trépidantes, il les passait simplement à contempler Avalon, espérant un signe indiquant le retour d'Arthur ou en lisant des livres, dans son canapé. Merlin s'ennuyait prodigieusement et Alba était sa seule véritable distraction. Son amie lui rappelait Gwaine, Lancelot, Gaius, Gwen et les autres, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué leurs rencontres du soir. Elle acceptait son silence sans chercher à le comprendre et Merlin lui était reconnaissant de cela. Cependant, certains jours, le sorcier pouvait discourir sur sa dernière lecture, les événements des actualités ou à propos de constatations botaniques dont Gaius aurait été fier s'il avait pu les entendre. Et alors, il voyait le visage d'Alba s'éclairer encore plus, comme si chacune de ses paroles était un diamant précieux. Au fond, Merlin savait que c'était pour elle une minuscule victoire de le voir repousser les ombres qui dansaient dans son esprit.

_« - Puisque vous me laissez le choix, je voudrais que vous me parliez encore du Roi Arthur. »_

Alors Merlin obéissait avec bonheur. Il racontait les quêtes du Roi, les batailles contre les Royaumes ennemis et sa guerre contre Morgana, sa demi-sœur qui avait fait les mauvais choix. Sa version des faits n'avait aucun point commun avec celle des livres, mais Alba ne posait jamais de questions, ne le contredisait jamais. Et elle avait ris lorsqu'elle avait entendu que les devins donnaient le nom d'« Emrys » au sorcier Merlin. « _Comme vous, Emrys. Mais au fond, vous êtes un petit peu sorcier vous aussi. Vous me transportez avec vos mots._ » avait-elle dit, avant d'essuyer la moustache que son chocolat avait dessiné au dessus de ses lèvres. Cela avait fait gonfler le cœur de Merlin, qui avait éclaté d'un rire rauque qui lui brûlait la gorge, parce que cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Alba ramenait la vie en lui et Merlin commençait à songer que cela n'avait aucun sens de se couper du monde en attendant Arthur.

Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était raconter les petites manies d'Arthur à Alba. Ses vêtements qu'il ne voulait jamais enfiler seul, la façon dont il serrait son oreiller contre lui en dormant ou ses aliments favoris. La jeune femme était particulièrement friande des récits des joutes verbales entre le sorcier et le Roi, et Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant les répliques d'Arthur. Parce que plus de mille ans n'avaient suffis à les lui faire oublier, pas plus que les années n'étaient parvenues à effacer l'écho de son rire dans son esprit. Et sa voix tremblait toujours légèrement lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom, bien qu'il fasse son possible pour le masquer aux oreilles d'Alba. La jeune femme devait certainement croire qu'il inventait ces milles détails et dialogues, mais elle ne disait rien et en réclamait toujours plus, en battant des mains. Il la soupçonnait d'aimer Arthur comme quelqu'un de réel et lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il reviendrait un jour, selon la « légende », elle avait déclaré qu'elle adorerait être son amie.

Cependant, Merlin songeait que son Roi tardait. Le monde n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la fin, y compris la Terre d'Albion, et le Lac d'Avalon n'avait toujours pas recraché Arthur. Et le sorcier se languissait de son ami, de ses moqueries qui étaient des déclarations d'affections masquées, de ses confidences murmurées au creux du silence. Il arrivait à Merlin de frissonner en entendant les murmures courir sur les eaux noires du Lac, dialogue secret entre les éléments. Et, certaines fois, il lui semblait entendre son prénom prononcé par une voix chaude et puissante, celle d'Arthur, au milieu de tous ces chuchotements. Et son cœur se mettait à battre si fortement dans sa poitrine qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer l'air frais. Ses yeux cherchaient Arthur mais ne le trouvaient pas et les larmes remontaient dans sa gorge, parce qu'il ne supportait plus la douleur que produisaient ses espoirs en se fracassant contre sa poitrine, leurs éclats se figeant dans son cœur.

Quelque chose disait pourtant au sorcier que l'attente ne serait plus très longue. La magie remuait de nouveau en lui, semblant s'éveiller du long sommeil auquel Merlin l'avait contrainte. Elle lui échappait, faisant naître les flammes dans sa cheminée lorsqu'il songeait qu'il avait froid, ou faisant voleter vers lui le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table quand il avait soif. La magie s'étirait doucement, se répandant dans chacun de ses muscles, de ses veines et courait sous sa peau. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le retour du Roi Arthur, qui sortirait Albion du brouillard opaque et froid qui se répandait sur elle et l'asphyxiait. Le destin de Merlin trouverait enfin son achèvement et sa magie le sentait plus certainement que sa raison. Le sorcier souhaitait simplement qu'il se hâte, parce que seulement cinq minutes les séparaient de la fin du monde. Et ces cinq minutes durant lesquels il ne pouvait que retrouver son ami qui lui semblaient plus longues que mille six cent ans.

« _- Parfois, Emrys, je me demande si vous n'étiez pas vraiment dans toutes les aventures que vous me contez_. »

Merlin aurait voulu dire la vérité à Alba, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et parfois, lui même se demandait si tout cela avait été réel et s'il n'était pas simplement un vieux fou qui pensait avoir connu Camelot et ses personnages.


End file.
